


Santa tell me

by foolishwildyouth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Harry is told Santa isn't real, Harry shouldn't be sad, I love kid Louis and Harry, Kid Fic, Kids, Louis doesn't think Harry should be sad, Louis is 7, M/M, North Pole, Stan is a jerk, and that's sad, don't read this for them, harry is 5, please, read the fic anyway, santa, the other boys are only mentioned, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishwildyouth/pseuds/foolishwildyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis, is Santa real?" His eyes are brimming with tears and that makes Louis sad because Harry's eyes shouldn't be filled with tears. Louis thinks they should be happy and he knows that if he answers negatively that those tears will spill over and Louis can't deal with a crying Harry. </p><p>Or the one where Stan tells Harry that Santa doesn't exist and Louis has to prove that booger-eating-Stan is wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa tell me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ok so fari (@tbirdlwt on Twitter please punch her in the face if you see her) texted me at 9:26 am on the Saturday of December 20th 2014 with a prompt about this and I had to write it immediately so thank you fari I love you, here you go I wrote it in a day I'm sorry if it's bad and has typos or doesn't make sense but this is for you.
> 
> This is my first posted fic so please be nice?  
> (Title has nothing to do with the fic soz I couldn't come up with anything else) (although it's a cute song) (by Ariana Grande)

Louis had known Harry had been feeling down today.

He'd seen it in his troubled eyes, and in the way his chubby cheeks had not been upturned in a smile when Louis made a fool of himself. And the fact that Harry loves making snow angels and had denied Louis' offer of making some today. Not even when Louis offered Harry a banana during lunch recess did he cheer up. Louis knew that something was wrong.

Louis just didn't know what. And he likes to believe that even at 7 years old he knows how to read people, especially Harry. Especially Harry. Who is kind of shy around other people, but seems to come out of his shell around Louis. His little best friend who's in a lower grade than him but still just as good a friend as most of the kids his age at school. Maybe even better than them. Definitely better than them because his friends don't laugh as hard at his jokes as Harry does and that makes Louis really happy. He likes making Harry happy and seeing him happy. 

So the fact that Harry is unhappy has made Louis unhappy and that's a problem because Louis thinks that the people he loves shouldn't be unhappy. Especially Harry. 

So as they're walking home from school, mitted hand in mitted hand, buttons of their coats fastened to the top, beanies covering their little heads from the cold, Louis pulls them to a stop.

"Harry what's wrong?" His tiny voice finally asks.

"Nothing Lou," Harry's equally tiny voice responds.

"Hazza."

Harry measures his next thoughts, a frown on his little face.

"Louis, is Santa real?" His eyes are brimming with tears and that makes Louis sad because Harry's eyes shouldn't be filled with tears. Louis thinks they should be happy and he knows that if he answers negatively that those tears will spill over and Louis can't deal with a crying Harry. 

Louis also knows that he would cry if he saw Harry crying and he doesn't want to embarrass himself in that way. He's the big boy here and he needs to take care of Harry. 

So he tries to copy the calming face mum has on when he's fallen and scraped his knee. "Yeah 'course Santa is real Harry, who made you think he wasn't?"

"Well, Stan in your class said-"

"Stan? Why would you listen to Stan?" Louis makes himself remember not to play with Stan during recess anymore. He'd much rather sit with Liam who loves building with legos. Liam is fun.

"He's a big kid like you and I thought, well, maybe, because you played with him that he was right?"

Harry made it sound like a question, but the tears were gone, which made Louis feel a little better. 

"Well, he was wrong and Santa is completely real. Don't listen to Stan he still eats his boogers. He doesn't know what he's talking about." This of course makes Harry giggle. Louis flashes a proud smile at having made Harry laugh. 

Though when he calms a bit, Harry's childish face still looks skeptical. And Louis couldn't have Harry doubting him. Louis knows what he has to do.

"Harry you trust me right?" Harry nods his little head fervently, his curls bouncing with the motion. He disentangles his hand from Louis' to comb the hair out of his face.

"'Course Lou you're my bestest friend! You wouldn't lie to me!"

And Louis wouldn't, and he was relieved Harry knew that. So he grabs Harry's hand and entwines their fingers once more. Louis starts to walk forward again, pulling Harry along with him, snow slushing beneath their boots.

"Okay Harry, m'gonna tell you a secret and you have to swear you won't tell anyone!" Louis sticks out his pinkie, left hand hanging in front of Harry, waiting.

Harry doesn't hesitate. Swinging his right arm and pinkie towards Louis'. "I swear I won't tell anyone Lou! Not even Zayn or Niall!" He says as he wraps his little pinkie around Louis' slightly bigger pinkie.

Louis leans down, sticks his face into Harry's curls where his ear should have been. Harry leans towards Louis in anticipation for this super-top-secretly-secret-secret that his best friend would share with him and him only.

"I know the secret entrance to the North Pole!" Louis whispers, voice filled with excitement for Harry's reaction. Louis remembers his mum taking him to the North Pole to meet Santa once before and he had to take Harry there. He knows it would make Harry happy so he had to do it.

Harry gasps and pulls away from Louis, scanning his face to make sure Louis wasn't just pushing him around. What Harry finds has him squealing in excitement. Harry's eyes fill with hope and Louis couldn't have been prouder of himself.

"Oh Louis! Santa lives in the North Pole!" Harry, connecting the dots further, lights up brighter than Mrs. Jenkin's Christmas lights on 23rd street, he's absolutely shining with glee. "Louis please please pleeease can we go visit him? Please Louis can we go visit Santa?"

"Hmm, I don't know Harry," Louis taps his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Santa is very busy this time of year, you know that." Harry's shoulders droop slightly, smile dimming. "But I bet he could make an exception for you Haz." Louis has never used the word exception. He feels like a big kid.

Harry nods his head as if he understood. "And you too Louis!" Harry is smiling so wide and Louis thinks that that's all he wants, he doesn't need to visit Santa to be happy, seeing Harry happy at just the thought of meeting him was enough.

Louis is still the big boy here and he has to be the responsible one. "We'll have to be quick before our mum's get too worried though Harry!"

Harry is already pulling Louis along, "let's go! Lead the way!"

Louis grips Harry's hand and leads them in the direction of the north pole.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Harry is continuing his slow ramble about how tall Santa's helpers are when they arrive.

"Harry we're here! It's the North Pole! We're gonna see Santa! In real life! Harry he's in there!"

Harry is buzzing with his excitement, bouncing on his toes and his smile is splitting his little cute chubby face and Louis is so happy to see him happy.

The rose of Harry's cheeks only adds to how adorable he is and Louis loves him so much and he's so excited to see Santa and they're walking through the doors and there he is in all his red suit, white bearded glory. Sitting in the center of the space they are in, right next to an enormous Christmas tree.

Harry stops in his tracks having seen Santa and the sign that reads 'North Pole'.  
"It's him," he whispers, barely audible, but Louis hears it and he smiles harder.

"It's him Harry it's him!"

They look at eachother for a moment, and then they're smiling the hardest they've smiled and Louis is so happy and Harry is so happy and they're still holding hands and then they're running. Hand in hand they're running towards Santa and squealing with joy.

When Santa sees them he smiles, a "Ho ho ho!" resonating in the area and Harry is captivated by the huge Christmas tree behind them when Santa speaks to him.

"Hello kids! What are your names? Have you been naughty or nice this year?"

They're still holding hands. Harry seems to be in shock when Louis lightly squeezes his hand, a quiet "Harry" muttered to get him to respond.

"H-hi Santa!" Harry's voice is high and filled with amazement. 

Its Louis who answers Santa's questions because Harry is incapable of doing so due to his utter excitement and wonder of the man in front of them.

"Hi Santa! I'm Louis and this is my best friend Harry and we've been very good this year!" Louis is so excited because this is Santa they're seeing! The real Santa! He squeezes Harry's hand a bit harder because he's so very excited.

"Well if you've been as good as you say you've been, come sit on my lap and tell me what you'd like for Christmas!" Santa's voice is filled with merriment and nothing but kindness. 

Harry snaps out of his bubble of awe and steps towards Santa, climbing the steps and onto Santa's knee. Louis stands back, watching Harry and Santa interact.

"Okay Harry, what would you like for Christmas?" 

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment, then, he looks over to Louis, his eyes shining with happiness. He nods to himself and turns back to Santa. He speaks to him low enough that Louis can't hear him. But thats okay because William at school told him that if you make a wish and tell someone about it then it won't come true. And he wants Harry's wish to come true because he loves Harry and loves when he's happy. So he's happy with not listening to his wish.

Santa looks at Harry with a warmth in his eyes and nods at the 5 year old. Then Harry's jumping off of his lap and coming towards Louis. "Your turn Lou!" Harry says with a smile, pushing Louis towards Santa.

Louis approaches Santa and settles himself onto his lap. Santa smells of peppermint and pine and Louis gets this rush of the Christmas feeling and he looks down towards a smiling Harry, already knowing what he wants to ask Santa for. 

"So Louis, what would you like for Christmas?"

Without hesitating, Louis looks up into Santa's blue eyes and makes his voice sound as though he has no doubt that Santa will grant him his wish.

"I want Harry's wishes to come true, no matter the cost. Because Harry is the nicest kid in the whole world and he should have all his wishes come true." With that he nods to himself and Santa laughs lightly.

"Okay Louis I'll see what I can do!"

Louis returns back to Harry and grabs his hand in his own. 

"What'd you wish for?" Harry asks him

"You shouldn't tell your wishes to people because then they don't come true Harry." Louis says sagely. As sagely as a 7 year old can sound.

"Oh, okay." Harry looks up at Santa and back to Louis. "I can't even tell you Lou?"

"No one Harry. Not if you want your wish to come true!" Louis is smiling because he's not spilling his secret. He wants Harry's wish to come true with all his heart because he loves Harry. And he knows that even if Harry spills his wish to someone else, Louis' wish about Harry's wishes coming true no matter the cost will still make Harry's wish come true. Louis thinks that's confusing so he doesn't think about it. Instead he waves a goodbye and a "Merry Christmas" to Santa and guides Harry out of the North Pole. They hear a "Merry Christmas" as they leave and both smile at eachother.

They walk all the way home, to their houses that sit right next to eachother and stand outside for a moment.

"Thank you for taking me to the north pole to meet Santa Lou," Harry says.

"S'not a big deal Haz, I wanted to show you that he is really real to make you happy and it worked." Louis smiles at Harry, pinching his pink chubby cheek, which turns an even rosier shade at Louis' words.

"You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have Lou!" He says and follows it up with a kiss to Louis' cheek. And then he's running on his little legs up the steps into his house, leaving a blushing Louis behind him.

Louis touches his cheek where Harry kissed it and smiles. He heads up to his house and enters, cheeks burning and hoping he and Harry stay best friends forever.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Wellington Plaza. The brick building looms over them as they walk towards the entrance.

Louis and Harry are not holding hands today. Instead they both each hold a child's hand. Louis holds Jackie's hand as Harry holds Wilson's. 

The children wanted to meet Santa and Louis and Harry jumped at the chance to take them to the North Pole, the very same North Pole that they had adventured to at their age. Or as much of a North Pole Wellington Plaza could have been.

As they enter the mall, their kids immediately run towards the line of other children waiting to meet Santa to tell him what they'd like for Christmas.

Louis and Harry stand back near the Christmas tree, holding hands and watching their kids talk to all the other children.

"Louis?" Harry tugs on his hand.

Louis cranes his neck up to look at his husband.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What did you wish for that first day we visited?" Harry's eyes are so focused on Louis' as if knowing his answer and hoping he'd actually tell him this time, instead of his usual 'it won't come true if I tell you'.

Louis sighs "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first."

Harry's eyes widen. "Really?"

Louis nods.

Harry breathes in, looking bashful even after years and years together.

"I wished we'd stay best friends forever." He blushes at his younger self wanting to stay beside Louis forever. Even at that age he'd wanted to be with Louis forever. Louis' heart warms remembering the kiss Harry had planted onto his cheek that day. Running away after out of shyness of Louis' reaction. Louis remembers Harry's little legs and how they stretched longer than his own as they grew. How they grew together and fell in love and how every Christmas he'd ask the Santa ornament on their tree to make all of Harry's wishes come true like he'd promised.

"That day I wished, and actually every year after that day as well, that all of your wishes would come true." Louis watches Harry's reaction closely. Knowing his reaction before he even thinks about making it happen, he knows his boy too well.

And as he expected, Harry's smile grows to the size of Jupiter and he leans down and kisses all over Louis' face muttering 'I love you' every few kisses.

"That is so like you to wish for my wishes," Harry says fondly kissing Louis' jaw once softly. Fonding even harder at the thought of a young Louis wanting Harry happy before himself.

"Well there was that one year I wished for a race car so don't get too sappy." Louis says with an embarrassed eye roll, still smiling.

"Oh shush you," Harry says wrapping his arm around his husband's shoulders.

Louis in turn, wraps his arm around his boys' waist pulling him closer muttering an 'i love you' into Harry's shoulder length curly hair as they watch their babies give their wishes to Santa. Feels Harry's smile rather than sees it.

A bit later as the Tomlinson family shuffles out of the mall doors they call back a "Merry Christmas!" to Santa. Louis and Harry both thanking whatever being that allowed them to stay best friends forever as Harry wished and kept that wish coming true every year as Louis had wished. All they wanted for Christmas was eachother that year, and this day, years, a marriage and children later, as in love as they still are, it's all they'd still want.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @fadeintolou feel free to say hi! I like new friends! 
> 
> Also fari don't bite my head off
> 
> Also also read some of her work she's amazing (larryokayy)
> 
> Also also also the kids' names are after Hozier's Jackie and Wilson it's an amazing song give it a listen! 
> 
> Anyway kudos is appreciated but not required! Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
